How Beautiful the Skin
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: The Conclusion: Estel is a young teenager, surrounded by beautiful elvish women...this is his first experience with the opposite sex. Please take the R rating seriously! Thanks for the beta-ing Laura!
1. Default Chapter

It ran through my devious mind a while back, what it must have been like for a normal healthy teen-aged boy to grow up surrounded by the most beautiful women on the planet.And to not really know what to do about it.even with Ada's gentle lecture. A WARNING: Please take the "R" rating seriously as this is a pretty frank discussion of sex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Estel looked up at his brothers with a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, I guess it is my turn to go fetch the arrows."  
  
"Yes it is!" said Elladan ruffling his foster brother's hair. "And make sure you find all of mine!"  
  
"And mine too!" added Elrohir with a grin. The two elves trotted off the archery field as Estel turned to collect the arrows the three had shot on the practice range.  
  
It took him almost an hour to find all the arrows and of course, there were two of Elladan's he could not recover. And knowing the long arm of his brother's archery, Estel went deeper in the surrounding woods to look.  
  
As he brushed aside pine needles and dead leaves, he heard an Elvish maid singing and he stopped to listen. The song, though he did not recognize it, was heartbreakingly beautiful as were most Elvish songs. Momentarily distracted, he decided to seek out the singer. Why someone would be singing alone this far from the house was a mystery.  
  
It didn't take him long to find a lone she-elf sitting by a small waterfall, holding a flower, her head thrown back. She sang her heart out in a shaft of sunlight coming through a stand of maples surrounding the pool of water the fall emptied into.  
  
She was entrancing. Her long brown hair hung loose down her back, her grey eyes closed. The green dress she wore had golden threads running through it and they picked up the sunlight and warmly reflected on her throat.  
  
Estel did not want to disturb her, but he could not help himself. "Lady, why do you sing here unattended?"  
  
Startled, she dropped the flower she was holding and turned to him. Her grey eyes flashed a moment in irritation and then a small smile crossed her face as she saw it was the Lord of Imladris' 15 year-old foster son.  
  
"Estel. I am singing here because," she stood and went past him, "I wanted to be alone." Estel watched her graceful movements as she went through the trees. Quickly picking up the flower she dropped, he put it inside his jerkin.  
  
"Wait lady, I would walk with you if you are going back to the house." He immediately decided he would weather his brothers wrath over the unfound arrows to follow the elf-maid.  
  
"All right, you may accompany me. I am Fanuiriel."  
  
"Fanuiriel. That is a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you Estel." She pointed at the arrows. "Practicing your archery I see."  
  
"Yes! I did well today! I hit the target every time! Well, almost every time."  
  
"Excellent! You must make Lord Elrond very proud. I hear you are quite a swordsman and a tracker as well."  
  
Grinning, Estel brushed his hair out of his face. How wonderful that this she elf knew about his accomplishments! "It was easy to track you!"  
  
"I was not hiding! I was just singing."  
  
"Do you not sing in the Hall of Fire?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Perhaps." She smiled at the ground. "If I get inspired."  
  
"You sing songs of your own making?"  
  
"Yes. I love the old songs, but sometimes, they do not do enough for my soul. I yearn for something more."  
  
The young man nodded. How poetical she sounded! He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye just as they were nearing the archery field. And she was very beautiful.  
  
"Oh look young Estel! Here are some arrows! One in the bush and one on the ground near it!"  
  
Estel stared at the two shafts. They were Elladan's.  
  
"Thanks my lady for finding these! They were the only ones missing!"  
  
"You are welcome young one." Smiling, she brushed a strand of her long dark hair behind a delicately pointed ear.  
  
Estel just sighed and followed her back to the House.  
  
As they stepped into the main hall, Estel bit his lip and then took Fanuiriel's right hand, bent and kissed it a bit hard. The she elf winced slightly, but did not pull her hand away. "Thank you for your help my lady. And the pleasure of your singing!"  
  
"You are most welcome Estel Elrondion." She curtsied and went down the hall, leaving a waft of violet scent in the air.  
  
Estel sighed deeply and went to the armory to return the arrows.  
  
Later that evening, Estel was sitting in the library, watching the nearby candle flames wavering on the window glass before his face.  
  
He had looked for Fanuiriel in the dining hall but had seen no sign of her. And it had been a bit embarrassing, because Elrohir, glancing up from his meal had frowned at him, "Estel, you will get a kink in your neck with all the strange positions you are putting it through. Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Ah, no, no, no one in particular. Just seeing who is here." Estel hoped his blush was hidden by the dim candlelight.  
  
Elrohir had just nodded, but Estel missed the thoughtful look his brother had given him.  
  
Which brought him here to the library. He had followed his brothers and father to the Hall of Fire and had lingered by the door while the others entered and mingled with the elves already there. He had waited for some time for Fanuiriel to enter, but she did not.  
  
He turned with a disappointed sigh and went into the library, where he found himself staring at the windowpane.  
  
Lately he had noticed how very lovely the Elvish women were. They walked like the wind blowing through the trees or like rose petals drifting down. And they smelled so nice...and they were shaped so nice too.  
  
He lay his head on his knees. He wished one of them would pay attention to him. Him alone. He had watched how his brothers had smiled and talked with some of the elf maids. He had even watched Lord Glorfindel make some shy she-elf laugh.  
  
"I wonder if I can make a she-elf smile?" He thought. "And maybe she would hold my hand and tell me...well, I do not know what." The young man pulled his head up a moment, to brush some hair out of his mouth. And as he did, he found a small piece of chicken in the corner of his lips. Brushing it away angrily, Estel sat up and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. Maybe, well maybe he could talk to Fanuiriel tomorrow. Maybe find her out in the rose gardens.  
  
As he sat there, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Heart pounding, he turned to find the thoughtful gaze of his father upon him.  
  
"Something troubling you Estel?"  
  
He smiled a little weakly at his father and turned to the window again trying to make his heart slow down. "No, nothing Ada. I am fine."  
  
Lord Elrond looked at his human son appraisingly. He appeared fine, but his furrowed brow said otherwise. He brushed a hand across the creased forehead and said softly, "Tell me, my son."  
  
Estel turned to him and gazed into his father's deep dark eyes. Deep as the night sky outside the window. They were so very black and only the faintest glimmer of light twinkled in them.  
  
Realizing his father would not let him go unless he said something, he shrugged.  
  
"I was just thinking about, about, well how beautiful the she-elves of Rivendell are."  
  
He swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. There he'd said it. Now Ada could begin to laugh...or lecture him. Whatever he decided. He dropped his head again to his knees.  
  
Elrond smiled, went and got a nearby chair and brought it to his son's side.  
  
"And what of their beauty?"  
  
"I-I...well nothing. I just noticed is all."  
  
He lay a hand on Estel's back. "Is there one particular she-elf you find more beautiful?"  
  
Fanuiriel's face briefly crossed his mind and he smiled slightly. "No, not really. They are all quite, well, beautiful." He sounded soft in the head to himself and he winced.  
  
Elrond leaned back into his chair a moment considering his Edain son. Ah, so that was what was beginning to trouble him.  
  
"Do you wish you were...close to one she-elf more than another? That she paid special attention to you, more so than to any one else?  
  
Estel turned his head sharply. Exactly! How did Ada know that? "Yes."  
  
"Do you feel differently?  
  
"A-a little. Not too much. Sometimes, at night. Before I go to bed."  
  
"And in the morning?"  
  
Estel felt a blush creep up his skin. He had never told anyone about that, not even Elladan and Elrohir. It was much too embarrassing.  
  
His father missed none of this. He realized with a start that Estel's maturing was so much quicker than a young male elf.  
  
"It is perfectly normal Estel. It means you are becoming a man among your people. You are old enough to not only take on the responsibilities of an adult male, but you are old enough to be a father as well."  
  
Watching the confusion cross his foster son's face, Elrond tipped his head up towards him.  
  
"How can I be a father? Don't I have to be married for that?"  
  
"That is the preferred arrangement, yes. But you can be a father without being married."  
  
The confusion grew and Estel opened his mouth not sure what his father meant.  
  
"Do you know how you can be a father without being wed?" Elrond asked gently.  
  
"N-no." Estel brushed his hair back and sat up biting his lip.  
  
"You have watched a stallion cover a mare, have you not?"  
  
Another deeper blush crept up like water rising in a cistern over Estel's face. Elrond brought a hand to his cheek. "You have, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes Ada." He desperately wanted to hide. This conversation was making him very uncomfortable and he unconsciously shifted on the bench.  
  
"A man and a woman may be joined in a similar fashion and from this joining a baby may be produced. It is more often in humans, I believe, than it is with the elves. The way your body is in the morning sometimes, that is the condition with which you may enter a woman's body and get her with child."  
  
Estel wanted to run now.  
  
He nodded quickly. Agreeing with Ada might just get him to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, oh of course I understand father." He had a sudden inspiration. "I have heard ta-talk in the armoury and practice rooms. And in the hot springs too."  
  
Mindful of the boy's-the young man's future he added thoughtfully, "Though I hope that is many years away."  
  
"What is?" Estel was so stunned by having this conversation with his father, he could not think  
  
"Marriage and fatherhood."  
  
"Marriage and fatherhood? No Ada!! Do not worry. I do NOT want to get married! Not ever!! I want to slay orcs like my brothers and be a healer like you and-and, none of you are married so---"  
  
Estel swallowed dryly. Of course he knew Ada was married. And he loved and missed Celebrian very much! What had he been thinking to say something like that!? He buried his head on his knees, clenching his hands behind his neck.  
  
There was silence, and then Estel felt a hand on his hair.  
  
But he was afraid to look up. He wanted more than anything to go to his room now.  
  
He glanced up and saw very briefly, a faraway look in his father's eyes and then, his gaze settled warmly back on Estel.  
  
"I-I guess I will just go to my room and finish up my journal entries on the herbs you gave me today."  
  
"All right. But if you need me for anything Estel....anything at all, do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"All right Ada. I will." Estel got up awkwardly from the bench and brushed off his tunic. Elrond waited for him and the two left together in companionable silence.  
  
Fanuiriel waited in the rose garden near the central courtyard of the House, watching for one of Elrond's sons to leave.  
  
It was Elladan whom she saw first as he quickly took the stairs, pulling on his riding gloves, cape snapping behind him.  
  
She went up to the elf and smiled, matching his stride as he went to the stables.  
  
"Good morning my lord, and what will you be doing this fine day?"  
  
"Good morning to you Fanuiriel. I shall be going to one of the upper farms to check on the apple harvest. And perhaps, to sample some of last year's cider!"  
  
"And where is Elrohir?"  
  
Elladan stopped and smiled at he she-elf. She had been quite attentive this last year or so. "He is helping father catalogue herbs."  
  
"Would you like some company to the apple orchards?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "Why that would be very pleasant."  
  
Fanuiriel smiled and they continued on to the stables. Elladan went on ahead to get his stallion Thoron. He had missed completely that Fanuiriel was dressed for riding and swiftly got a mare saddled and ready to go.  
  
As the she-elf joined the patient Elladan, she smiled her most winsome smile. This would work out very well indeed!  
  
In a moment, the two were off and across the bridge.  
  
Estel, having just entered the central courtyard as they left, frowned slightly as he saw Fanuiriel laughing at Elladan, her dark hair flying and floating in the morning light. Where were they going? And why were they going there together?  
  
Suddenly the day went flat and Estel, shoulders slumping, went and got his horse Angren and slowly went on the errand for his father to inspect the laying hens of the chicken coops of the lower valley.  
  
Elladan was quite enjoying the company of Fanuiriel. She was witty, entertaining and was an excellent rider.  
  
When they got up to the apple orchards, Elladan helped her off her mare and as he lifted her, Fanuiriel with a twinkle in her eye, bent and kissed the young elf on the cheek.  
  
Laughing he set her down. "What was that for?" "For luck, and it is a beautiful day!"  
  
"It is indeed. Come let us go find Dalinin who will tell us all about the apple harvest and perhaps, let us sample the cider!"  
  
"I would like that!"  
  
Elladan listened to the elvish apple grower attentively as he described the varieties of apples grown and how much of each was on hand. Which apples were stored and which used for pressing into cider.  
  
Elladan asked questions (having done this before) while Fanuiriel grew more and more bored. Apples! She much preferred grapes, especially ones from the fingers of an attentive elf.  
  
Finally, Fanuiriel lagged further and further behind the two elves.  
  
As they crossed a courtyard overshadowed by gnarled trees, she got an idea.  
  
Smiling rather wickedly, she easily hopped the split rail fence the three had been following and surveyed the orchard she stood before. There! There was the tree that would do nicely!!  
  
"Elladan! Dalinin! I am going to rest here amongst the trees. When you are finished, I shall be waiting!"  
  
Both waved to her in a friendly fashion and she waved back.  
  
Finding the highest tree, she quickly climbed into the upper boughs, testing the successively narrower and thinner branches with her weight.  
  
Ahh the perfect one!  
  
She clambered out on it and surveyed the ground from a rather alarming height. Oh well, it would be much more believable. Going back down to the thicker branches, she waited patiently for Elladan and Dalinin to return.  
  
At last, she saw them coming. Elladan was holding a pitcher of cider no doubt and was talking Dalinin who was laughing and holding a small picnic basket.  
  
Timing it just right, Fanuiriel climbed out on the thin branch and waved excitedly, "Hello! Here I am!" She bounced on the branch a few times and with a sharp intake of breath, she heard the branch beneath her crack and she plummeted towards the ground with a shriek.  
  
Hoping that Elladan and Dalinin saw everything, she cried out even louder as her left arm inadvertently hit the tree with a sickening crunch as she fell.  
  
Elladan and Dalinin both shouted and ran for her.  
  
Elladan half caught Fanuiriel as she dropped and the two of them fell to the ground in a messy tumble.  
  
"Fanuiriel! Are you hurt?" Elladan asked breathlessly.  
  
Fanuiriel did not have to pretend to moan and she rolled her head from side to side. "Oh, my lord, my-my arm!!"  
  
Elladan immediately knelt next to her and gently moved her left arm which, made her hiss in pain and brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Dalinin said, "I have medical supplies here, or would you prefer to take her to your father?"  
  
"I will need to at least temporarily splint the arm to get her down to the House."  
  
He turned to Fanuiriel and brushed her disheveled hair off her face. "This is going to hurt some Fanuiriel, but I must do this until I can get you to father."  
  
Nodding, she blinked back tears and had to swallow a smile with another piteous groan. Elladan was so concerned! This was wonderful. Though the broken arm had not actually been a part of her plan!  
  
But he had been right. By the time he had finished splinting her arm, she was half-fainting from pain.  
  
Dalinin lifted her and Elladan sprinted for Thoron. Fanuiriel's mare would come down to the stables later.  
  
Taking the small she-elf from Dalinin, Elladan road with all haste back to the House. Looking at Fanuriel's pale face glistening with a sheen of sweat, he shook his head. Whatever could she have been thinking of? Surely she knew that branch was too thin to hold her? Was it merely foolishness or had she been distracted?  
  
But his reasoning did not satisfy the nagging thought that Fanuiriel had been up to something. But what it was, he could not fathom. 


	2. Chapter Two

Fanuiriel took a deep breath as Elladan rushed her through the corridors of the House to his father's surgery, which was connected to his study. She did not have to do much play acting as her arm hurt a great deal.  
  
Elladan burst into the study, causing his father to stand up in alarm.. "Ada! Fanuiriel has broken her arm! I have made a temporary splint, but---"  
  
"Calm down Elladan. Bring her in here."  
  
The elder elf quickly lit the candles in the surgery as Elladan laid the she-elf on a high table draped in white with a small pillow for her head.  
  
Though the pain was great Fanuiriel had enough presence of mind to know she must be very careful with Lord Elrond, who would not miss a thing.  
  
Elrond turned to the she-elf lying on the table and put a gentle hand on her broken arm. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Fanuiriel accompanied me to the apple orchards and decided to wait for us in the grove near the cider house," explained Elladan. "We were bringing back cider and lunch and I heard her scream and saw her falling from a high branch."  
  
Elrond looked down at the pale face of the she-elf as he gently unwrapped the splint Elladan had put on her arm.  
  
"I am-am sorry my lord, " Fanuiriel said breathlessly, "I did not mean to fall. I was not paying close attention to where I was climbing." She hissed as Elrond moved her arm slowly.  
  
"Mistakes happen Fanuiriel. Do not worry." He looked down at her and Fanuiriel was glad to see he was smiling in a kindly manner. "This will be a bit painful, so I think sleep would be best." He lay a hand over her eyes and the small elf's head slipped to the side with a sigh.  
  
Elladan, holding a roll of bandages, shook his head at the now unconscious elf.  
  
As his father set the bone, Elladan said thoughtfully, "But I could not understand why she went out on the limb she did Ada, it was too thin."  
  
"As she said Elladan, she was probably watching for you and was not paying attention." Elrond smiled to himself as he worked thinking of reasons a she- elf might be incautious. "This is a clean break, she will probably only need the splint for two weeks." Tying off the bandages, he turned to look at his son, who was frowning down at Fanuiriel. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for your help Elladan. Take her back to her rooms. She should awaken soon. And I am sure she would like to see a friendly face when she opens her eyes."  
  
Elladan smiled slightly, gently lifted Fanuiriel up and watching her sleeping face said, "All right Ada."  
  
"Tell her I shall look in on her later."  
  
Elladan nodded and left the surgery, missing his father's fond smile as he walked past.  
  
Fanuiriel awoke but was careful not to open her eyes. Some one was in the room with her. Carefully looking under her lashes, she saw that it was Elladan sitting in the chair next to her! How wonderful!  
  
Moaning slightly, she opened her eyes, fluttering her lashes. Smiling sleepily she said "Elladan."  
  
"Fanuiriel! I am glad to see you awaken! Father says you will probably have to keep your arm splinted for two weeks. He will come and see you later." Standing, the young elf stretched. "Well I am glad to see you are all right. I must go and finish my errands."  
  
Squeezing her hand in a friendly fashion, Elladan left.  
  
Fanuiriel lay there, mouth slightly open. That's it? He was just going to get up and leave?  
  
Fanuiriel frowned as she sank back against her pillows. Stupid broken arm! She turned on her side awkwardly and stared out the window with its view of a fern garden and a small frog pool.  
  
This was not all going to plan!  
  
Nobody understood. Nobody. In most elvish families, when making the decision to travel to the West, all decided to go or to stay. Fanuiriel's mother had decided to leave when Celebrian had. She had been one of Celebrian's oldest friends, having journeyed from Lothlorien to Rivendell with Celebrian when she had first met Elrond. So, when Celebrian made her decision, Ramala decided to go with her.(Fanuiriel's father had died in a mountain slide many years earlier) As for Fanuiriel, she had been going through a rebellious stage and had had decided quite firmly and irrevocably she was going to stay in Middle Earth. And marry, and have children.  
  
And because of her mother's friendship with Celebrian, Fanuiriel had always been close to the children of Elrond.  
  
Cautiously, she had first attempted to get close to Elrohir a few years back. But lovely as he was, Fanuiriel could not distract him from his horses and love of adventuring. Even though she had spent days in the saddle prattling about breeds and bloodlines. He had only kissed her once on the cheek after a particularly breathless dance that Midsummer's Eve. She had soon given up on him. Though, he still made her sigh sometimes.  
  
She smiled slightly. Elladan's interest she had been trying to encourage for over a year. And he, like Elrohir, had remained elusive. She had stepped up her campaign in recent months and had begun to feel encouraged that Elladan was becoming more interested. At the eve of Yule celebration she and Elladan had danced most of the evening. And the night had been made even more wonderful by the fact he kissed her out on the terrace awash in moonlight, their breaths frosty and ice sparkling in their hair.  
  
Elladan at least was more outgoing than his twin. And he was worth the extra effort, after all, he was oldest and would one day become Lord of Rivendell.  
  
By the Valar, Fanuiriel vowed, she would marry one of Lord Elrond's sons.  
Estel had finally finished with the chickens and was riding slowly back to the House. About a half mile away, he could see someone riding pell mell for the gates. What was happening? Who could be in such a rush?  
  
He spurred Angren on down the road.  
  
Putting Angren back in the stables took him more time than he expected, because Estel noticed he had a left fore shoe loose. So a visit to the blacksmith delayed his return to the house.  
  
Once he was done and just about to ascend the stairs to the main hall, he realized he'd left his tally of chickens in his saddlebag and that had been left in Angren's stall. He rushed back down the stairs. Grabbing the saddlebags from the hook, he rubbed his stallion's nose and ran back to the house.  
  
Running quickly up the stairs, he tripped on one of the dangling straps of the saddlebag, banging his knee painfully into the top step.  
  
Muttering a few good curses in Quenya he had learned from Glorfindel, he limped into the house, rubbing his knee as he went down the corridor.  
  
Finally he stopped and sat on a bench in a bar of sunlight, still rubbing his knee. What was he rushing for? He had no idea where the rider had gone in the House!  
  
Rising slowly with an annoyed hiss of pain, he limped slowly down the corridor until he got to his father's study. Just about to enter, Elladan came out, holding an unconscious Fanuiriel in his arms!  
  
"Wha-what happened Elladan? "  
  
"Fanuiriel fell from an apple tree and broke her arm. Ada says it will heal in two weeks."  
  
Estel looked at the pale face on the she-elf and felt the blood drain out his own. Poor Fanuiriel! Then his faced cleared with a thought as his brother said, "I must get her to her rooms."  
  
"Of course." Estel moved out of the way and a slow smile filled his face. Well, if she was going to be recuperating, she would probably need entertaining and diversion!  
  
This might not be as bad a day as he had imagined!  
  
Estel, thinking of Fanuiriel, opened his father's study door, forgetting his knee momentarily, as he limped to his father's desk, holding out the report.  
  
Elrond was at his medical cabinet putting away the supplies he had just used for Fanuiriel and looked around the open door as his son came in.  
  
"I have counted the laying hens, father, and made notes about the flocks and the numbers here as well."  
  
"Excellent Estel." His father, leaving the cabinet open, came around the desk and taking the report, laid it behind him. Taking his sons arm, he sat him on the couch under the large window that let in the afternoon sun.  
  
"And what my son, have you done to yourself now? The chickens give you some trouble?"  
  
"I, I haven't done.oh, oh my knee." Estel looked down embarrassed. Oh of course Ada would notice. "I tripped coming up the steps," he said in a low voice. Estel looked up with panic. What if Ada said he could not walk for a few days! How would he entertain Fanuiriel?  
  
"It is nothing Ada, really." He rubbed it briskly wincing. Oh yes it was indeed something. "It will go away." He stood awkwardly and smiled at his father's impassive face. "Well, I have sword practice soon, so I better go get ready."  
  
Trying to walk quickly out of the study, he felt his father's implacable hold on his arm and his heart sank. No!  
  
"Ada! Please! It is nothing! I don't want to miss sword practice, Glorfindel was going to show me a really interesting parrying technique today and."  
  
Estel found himself laying down on the couch, his father already undoing his trews and sliding them off to expose his legs.  
  
Estel bit his lip as his father gently but thoroughly examined his knee. He left his hand on the injury for a moment and Estel felt his familiar healing warmth sink into the cartilage. He sighed as the pain and the tightness faded.  
  
"No sword practice today Estel, and probably not for a few weeks, depending on how quickly you heal. You have badly bruised yourself and I am afraid you will have to keep off of it at least a week."  
  
"No Ada! I can't, I-I will miss all my lessons! I will get rusty if I do not practice! Please Ada!"  
  
Now panicked, Estel sat up and swung his legs off the couch as his father had moved away to his cabinet of supplies. Hastily putting his trews on, he got his legs tangled and he fell again, on the already injured knee. A cry of pain escaped him and he grabbed the injured leg and rocked back and forth on the floor, now in agony, tears streaking his face.  
  
Elrond disturbed by Estel's panic, knelt and carefully picked his son up. Returning him to the couch, he pulled off his tangled trews with difficulty because Estel did not want to take his hands off his hurting knee.  
  
Finally Elrond got him undressed again.  
  
He paused a moment to look at his son's now tear-streaked face in consternation. "Estel, what is wrong my son? Something is seriously bothering you, and it is not the injury."  
  
"Yes, yes it is!" Estel did not care he was shouting. Everything had gotten ruined. "It's my stupid Edain knee! And now, now I'll be laid up for a week and I won't be able to do anything or see anyone." He awkwardly turned away from his father to bury his embarrassment in the back of the couch.  
  
"Estel, look at me."  
  
He shook his head and put one of the small throw pillows over his head.  
  
Elrond sighed and slipped a hand beneath the pillow to rest it on his son's hot furrowed forehead, sending him to sleep. With a sigh, Estel relaxed utterly and Elrond, carefully adjusting him on the couch, efficiently wrapped up the knee, first rubbing in gently a great deal of muscle relaxing salve.  
  
Lifting the slumbering boy, he took him out of the study to his rooms, just down the hall from his own suite.  
  
Laying him on his bed, he pulled the blanket down and lightly covered him. Bending slowly, searching his foster sons face as if he could read what was upsetting him there, he gently kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Perhaps one of his other sons could tell him what was troubling Estel.  
  
But he was no closer to an answer by evening time, when he had talked with both elves at supper.  
  
Remembering his discussion with Estel from the night before, Elrond went thoughtfully to his room, bearing a goblet of medicine and a plate with a selection of food from the meal just taken.  
  
Knocking, he opened the door and slipped into the room. Putting the food and goblet on a nearby table, Elrond went and lit the branch of candles at Estel's bedside and then drew the curtains closed.  
  
Estel, still asleep, lay there frowning and mumbling in some dream. Shaking his head, Elrond went and put a hand on his son's brow, settling his dreams and calling him from sleep. In a few moments, his foster son blinked and smiled sleepily at him. Then his eyes went wide and he sat up quickly and looked at his bandaged knee. It hadn't been a dream! He slammed a hand on the coverlet and then looked at his father sheepishly.  
  
Ada would never understand.  
  
He took the goblet his father handed to him and drank it quickly holding his breath because he knew it would be vile tasting. Adjusting the pillows behind the young man's back, he got him to sit up and handed him the plate of food. Estel looked down at it. Chicken stuffed with honey and fruit. One of his favorites. He sighed and put the plate on the bedside table and stared down at his hands.  
  
Feeling the mattress shift as his father sat down, he studiously avoided Elrond's eyes.  
  
"My son. Please, what is troubling you?" He tipped the lowered chin up and caught his son's attention and stared deep into his eyes. So unhappy! What was it?  
  
"Has some one hurt your feelings Estel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you worried about your studies? I have gotten nothing but good reports from your tutors."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are your brothers behaving?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elrond puzzled by the short responses, sifted through his son's behavior over the last two days and then asked quietly.  
  
"Has a she-elf rebuffed you?"  
  
"N-no. No, she hasn't."  
  
Estel winced at his inadvertent admission. Ada! He always found out! He could never hide anything.  
  
Deciding not to press further, Elrond, moved up on the bed and gathered his son to him. In moments, he felt the soft sobs. He rubbed the young man's back soothingly and let him have his cry.  
  
When it had settled into hiccups, he lay him back, and rubbed a hand down his tear-stained face. Getting up, he went and poured a glass of water from the pitcher in the bathroom.  
  
Bringing it to him, Estel took it and drained it and then put the glass aside. Elrond sighed deeply, his eyes focused on his son's tear-stained one. It was not easy growing up here surrounded by elves whose childhoods had disappeared before his great-great grandparent's great-great grand- parents were conceived.  
  
Brushing the tousled hair off his face, he let his hand rest again on his brow and sent him back to dreamless sleep.  
  
Settling him comfortably, he left one candle burning and left.  
  
A few days went by and Elrond's two patients were bored.  
  
Fanuiriel was joined frequently in her recuperation by a group of her friends who came and sat with her out on her terrace and chatted comfortably. Fanuiriel had even persuaded her best friend, Samarh to talk to Elladan and see if she could persuade him to visit.  
  
And one afternoon he did, all the she-elves taking the not so subtle hint from Samarh that Fanuiriel wished to be left alone with the handsome son of Elrond.  
  
Oblivious to the machinations, Elladan sat down, watching the other elves leaving in a flurry of color and low voices.  
  
"Where are they off to?"  
  
"Oh, I guess they have plans to go riding." She glanced down at her neatly splinted arm. "I guess I cannot do that now."  
  
"No, I guess not, "Elladan sat back on the bench along the terrace wall, idly twirling a flower. "What DO you do all day Fanuiriel?"  
  
"Well, I sit and listen to my friends and sometimes we walk about the rose garden. But with my arm, there is not much I can do and I am not the best of companions. I have been very lonely lately." She sniffed sadly adding, "And my arm hurts now and again."  
  
Elladan sat forward. "Well, that can easily be remedied. I shall talk to Ada." He rose smiling and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's no problem Fanuiriel. Glad to help you out."  
  
He added with a chuckle. "You and Estel should get together. He has injured his knee and cannot get out of bed until Ada says so. Not for a few days more anyway. He is as miserable as a wet hen."  
  
And with a cheery salute, he strode out, his dark green robe snapping behind him.  
  
Fanuiriel gaped at him. Was he that dense?  
  
She flopped back against her pillows and stared out at the slender aspen nearby bowing and swaying in the pleasant breeze. Was Elladan going to ignore her as well? What else could she do to attract him? She looked at her splinted arm again. Even though the broken arm had not been part of her initial plan, she had felt sure that being injured would make Elladan hover like a moth to a flame.  
  
But no, he had been friendly and cheerful.and this had been only his second visit.  
  
What was left to do? He really was just like Elrohir. Pleasant, but.oblivious. How was she going to prick their complacency?  
  
Hm. Perhaps, jealousy?  
  
But with whom? Who would they feel jealous of?  
  
She smiled slightly as a thought crossed her mind. What about that puppy Estel? Even though he was edain, he was still one of Elrond's sons. He was always presented as such.  
  
But would courting Estel raise his brothers ire.or their jealousy?  
  
This would be very delicate work.  
  
Estel flung the book aside. He did not want to read about the herbs of South Ithilien. He did not want to make entries into his journal and he did not want to practice his formal Quenya calligraphy.  
  
Throwing himself back into his pillows, he moved his stiff and still painful knee somewhat. He glared at it and brought a hand to the neat binding his father had done. Maybe he should get his new dagger and cut it off!! One-legged Estel, the wonder of Rivendell!  
  
He had not remained alone in his room all this time, his brothers had visited as well as Glorfindel, who had gotten the wonderful idea to carry him out like a little baby to the practice field so he could watch the archers. That had been a humiliating afternoon.  
  
And what had been worse, when Glorfindel was carrying him back, a she- elf had followed them all the way to his room, chatting animatedly with the golden-haired elf lord and not a word to Estel making him feel like an unwanted sack of contaminated flour.  
  
Placing a hand over his face, he indulged in a good bout of self- pity.  
  
Startled, when he felt a soft hand on his arm, he looked up and saw Fanuiriel!! It must be a dream! Fanuiriel was standing there at his bedside with a concerned smile on her face. She was wearing a lavender gown and as Estel inhaled, he smelt the delicate scent of violets. What was she doing here?  
  
And then he saw her splinted arm. Oh that's right.. She must be bored too.  
  
He sat up and grinned at the elf maid. Well, at least she was here!  
  
Estel scooted aside and patted the edge of the mattress and Fanuiriel delicately sat down. "I am sorry about your arm. Does it hurt much?"  
  
"I am sorry about your knee." Fanuiriel repeated, "Does it hurt much?"  
  
They both laughed and Estel shook his head. "Not much."  
  
"Not much!" Fanuiriel laughed again.  
  
Fanuiriel picked up the book Estel had flung aside and looked through it idly a moment. Herbs! If only it had been about brave deeds and heroes and.wait...  
  
"So, you want to be a healer like your father?"  
  
"Oh yes! Though I do not imagine I shall ever be as good as he is."  
  
"Oh certainly you can! You just have to continue studying like you have been doing." She leaned forward with a big smile. "I am sure you can be whatever you put your mind to Estel."  
  
The young man grinned from ear to ear. She thought he was something! She was not treating him like he was too young or foolish. "I also want to be a great warrior too. Like my brothers AND father. They are all excellent with their swords. Ada sometimes lets me not only watch his practice, but will even cross steel with me. It is exciting because I never know exactly what move he'll make. Why a week ago, he tried this lunge that---" Suddenly he saw that Fanuiriel was looking around the room and he went quiet. Perhaps talking swords was not very interesting to her. What would a maid like to talk about?  
  
"Your-your dress is very pretty."  
  
Fanuiriel turned back, her smile sparkling, "Why thank you Estel! What a nice thing to say! You certainly have a lovely way with words."  
  
Estel blushed and looked down. He did not know what else to say.  
  
Fanuiriel looked at his bowed head. This one was so easy! Much easier than his elvish brothers. Only a little effort would be needed to lead him along like a starveling to a feast.  
  
But he could not eat too much too quickly, as he might get sick!  
  
She rose gracefully from the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I must go Estel. But I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed talking to you. May I come again?"  
  
"Oh yes," He looked up at her with shining eyes. "I would like that very much!"  
  
Fanuiriel smiled sweetly and then bent and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Well then I shall see you.soon."  
  
With a small wave, Fanuiriel left.  
  
Estel, stunned by the unexpected kiss, just lay there unmoving.  
  
He said nothing when an hour later his father came in to inspect his knee and leave him a goblet of medicine to ease his pain.  
  
"Estel? Are you all right?" His father asked as he finished up. "Is the knee giving you much pain?"  
  
"No, no, Ada. I am fine. Just fine. Thank you!" Estel grinned at his father, brushing his hair back with both hands. "I could use another book on herbs, or perhaps...field dressings!"  
  
"Certainly. I shall go to the library and see what I can find."  
  
"Thank you Ada."  
  
Shaking his head at his son's whimsical nature, the elf lord took his bandages and left.  
  
It amazed the elf lord how his edain son could go from the depths of misery to the heights of happiness in such a short time. But perhaps he was healing more rapidly because of his age. He had not touched the goblet of pain reliever he had left in the morning with breakfast. 


	3. Chapter Three

Estel and Fanuiriel spent some time together at least once a day while Estel was bed-bound. And once he could get about with a walking stick, Fanuiriel took long slow rambles with the teenager.  
  
One afternoon, about a week after they had hurt themselves, the two were sitting under a cascade of deep red roses, which filled the air around them with heavy scent and the sound of bees dipping in and out.  
  
Estel had helped Fanuiriel carry a basket and cut roses for both of their rooms. A little tired, the two found a stone bench half covered by a climbing rose and it's many blooms.  
  
Estel was looking at Fanuiriel and his face softened. She was so beautiful! The sun caught sparkles of gold in her brown hair. The tips of her ears were rosy with sunlight and her eyes sparkled. Parting his lips slightly he looked deep into her eyes. Smiling, Fanuiriel leaned close and brought her mouth to his.  
  
Estel froze, not sure what he was supposed to do, and he almost pulled away. He felt all tingly as the she elf began to feather his mouth with soft kisses and then, she did something amazing: her tongue slipped into his mouth and she pulled his head closer with one hand. Suddenly overwhelmed, Estel returned her kiss with ardor, pulling her close as well.  
  
Fanuiriel, sighing mentally at his uncouth and rough embrace, allowed him this as she knew he had probably never been kissed. And his arms were strong.  
  
She smiled beneath his onslaught.  
  
He could be trained.  
  
She pulled away carefully so as not to frighten him and looked at him with shining eyes. "That was lovely Estel!" He dipped his head again towards her face but she swiftly stood and with her good hand lifted him off the bench. "Come, let us go back to the House as these flowers will wilt if we do not get them in some water."  
  
A bit frustrated and uncomfortable Estel nodded quickly and picking up his walking stick, he followed the she elf back to the House in a daze.  
  
Ooh. An elf maid was more wonderful than he had expected! He could not wait to try kissing again! It made him feel so.so.hungry! And somewhat anxious too. Shaking his head at his confusion he watched as Fanuiriel walked before him swaying gracefully as she moved. Her movements were so..so.wonderful!  
  
Estel almost hit himself on the forehead. Could he not think straight? How had his logical thought processes gotten so muddled?  
  
But his eyes did not leave her form.  
  
Weeks went by and the two found themselves in the others company more and more.  
  
One afternoon, while the two dangled their feet in the pool by the waterfall where Estel had first met Fanuiriel, the she elf leaned over and kissed him again. Estel, more than ready, pulled her close and began to kiss her back, more gently as he had been instructed earlier. He loved kissing Fanuiriel. She was so soft and smelled so good. And she was such a good kisser!  
  
Fanuiriel, enjoying his attention more now that she had helped refined it, decided to go a little further with his education. She drew back and looked into his shinning eyes. Looking down, she lifted one of his hands and placed it slowly on her right breast.  
  
Estel went very still. This was different! He gently squeezed the very soft flesh beneath his hand and Fanuiriel's breath quickened.  
  
"I like that Estel. I like that very much."  
  
Estel, squirming as he felt heat rising in him, bent and kissed her again, his hand kneading the breast beneath his hand. Feeling bold, he brought his other hand to her other breast and did the same thing. Fanuiriel closed her eyes. This was not bad at all. He was learning quickly. She smiled beneath his mouth.  
  
Soon, soon.  
  
Not wanting Estel to get too frustrated, she pulled away from him completely and rubbed her hands down the front of her dress, which Estel followed with hot eyes. He wanted to do that again, but Fanuiriel stood and danced away from him. "That is all for now young Estel! Perhaps another time!"  
  
And before he could get his boots on, Fanuiriel has stepped lightly through the brush and trees and disappeared. Estel groaned feeling uncomfortable, particularly between his legs. Adjusting his clothing, he dashed off still feeling hot and clumsy.  
  
But he knew he wanted that closeness with Fanuiriel again!  
  
Estel's days were an endless delight to him. And because it was late spring, Rivendell itself was full of flowers and perfume. The teenager could not remember a time when he had been happier.  
  
Every day was an adventure and he was learning so much!  
  
Especially with Fanuiriel! She was so much fun! She laughed at his sallies and listened avidly as he talked about what he had been doing. They went horseback riding and picnicking.  
  
And her kisses were so, so..wonderful and made him feel so good.  
  
And everyone around him noticed his happiness and smiles.  
  
One afternoon, as he, Elladan and Elrohir were fletching arrows, Elladan remarked as he smoothed some feathers. "You certainly have been cheerful lately Estel. You must have a lady friend."  
  
Blushing fiercely Estel muttered. "Why do you say that?" He looked at his brother quickly and then down. "No, not really."  
  
Elladan looked down at his brother's flushed face and then threw a glance at Elrohir.  
  
"Really? That is not what I have heard. I have heard you are seeing Fanuiriel."  
  
Elrohir looked up with a quick smile at Estel. "Is this true Estel? Fanuiriel? My my, she is friendly."  
  
"What does that mean?" Estel retorted hotly.  
  
"Well, it means---" Elrohir was shut off by a swift kick from his twin. "it just means, she is being friendly. She is a beautiful elf-maid, is she not?"  
  
"Oh, she is so beautiful---" Estel got ready to rhapsodize about her finer points when Elladan said matter-of-factly, "Well I suppose then you will not be able to tear yourself away from Rivendell to go on the hunt Elrohir and I are organizing."  
  
"Yes, we thought perhaps you would like to try your archery skills in a hunt before Midsummer's as we will need lots of food for the festival."  
  
"I will come! You know I have wanted to go hunting for you this Age! When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning before sunrise."  
  
"I will meet you in the stables ready to go."  
  
"All right little brother." Elladan leaned over and mussed his hair affectionately.  
  
Estel finished his fletching and jumped up when he'd added them to the pile his brothers were working on.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I-I want to get packed."  
  
"Of course. We will see you at supper."  
  
Estel nodded and hurried off. He had to tell Fanuiriel!  
  
"So, I leave tomorrow morning, but I do not know how long we will be gone." The stars filled the sky behind Estel and Fanuiriel as they sat after supper in a garden that overlooked a great portion of the valley. A waterfall rushed over rocks nearby.  
  
Estel was holding Fanuiriel's hand, rubbing his thumb in the soft skin of her palm. He really wanted Fanuiriel to let him kiss her again. And, and touch her. It might be a long time before he returned. Maybe weeks, because they were taking others with who would ride back with the fresh kills.  
  
"Fanuiriel," he said his voice husky, "Let me kiss you."  
  
Fanuiriel not really happy Estel and his brothers were leaving, nodded abstractly. Hm. But perhaps absence would make him more fond---She suddenly found her mouth covered by Estel, his tongue seeking entrance. She put her arms around him and let him have his way. He needed to be reminded of what he was missing.  
  
His hands began to roam and Fanuiriel, to make it easier for him, pulled away from his embrace and then slowly lay her head in his lap.  
  
Estel looked down at her beautiful face, flushed from his kissing, her eyes sparkling with starlight. Oh he loved her! He knew it! Her expression was so soft and open. He bent and kissed her again, sliding a hand into her bodice seeking a soft breast. She pulled him closer and kissed him a little harder, allowing him his liberties.  
  
This seduction was coming along so well! And his inexperienced romantic nature just made this all more fun. She knew, even at this juncture, if she went as far as to ask Estel to marry her, he would say yes, even though he might not exactly be aware of what elvish marriage entailed. She moved, her breath coming a little faster as he gently massaged her chest.  
  
Oh but it would be fun to tell him! And then what would his brothers say?  
  
Finding herself getting more aroused than she wished to, she was just about to raise her head, when she froze.  
  
Someone had come out into the garden.  
  
Pulling his hand out of her bodice, she sat up, disengaging from Estel's hungry lips. She adjusted her dress and smiled brightly and then her smile faltered.  
  
It was the Lord of Imladris and Lord Glorfindel, both of whom held a goblet and thankfully, appeared to be in an engrossing conversation.  
  
"Quick Estel! We cannot let your father see us like this! Over the railing!"  
  
And without another thought, both slipped over the balcony railing and dropped the ten feet or so to the next terraced lawn. Estel winced as his knee twinged but laughed breathlessly with Fanuiriel as she grabbed his hand and they ran for the shadows cast by a group of weeping willows.  
  
"Do you think he saw?"  
  
"I do not know. I don't think so. Ada and Glorfindel seemed awfully caught up in their talk."  
  
Fanuireil giggled in relief. It would not do to have the Lord of Imladris attention on her yet.  
  
She glanced at the hot-eyed young man next to her. But if she was going to make the twins jealous, how could that happen without them seeing her with him? She had allowed Estel the liberties she had in hopes he would speak of it to his brothers, or they would see them together.  
  
But nothing. The twins had remained oblivious and though she had to admit she was enjoying the physical aspects of Estel's attention, this was not getting her any closer to Elladan or Elrohir. Or marriage.  
  
She found the starlight eclipsed by Estel who wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her again.  
  
Letting him, her thoughts were still with his older brothers.  
  
A sudden thought made her disengage herself. "Estel, have you told anybody about us?"  
  
"I have mentioned you and I to my brothers. Do not worry. They are not disturbed. When I mentioned it, both seemed amused. I am pretty sure Ada does not know."  
  
She pulled Estel's head to her and kissed him hungrily. Estel needed to be reminded again of just what he would be missing out hunting. She slid a hand inside his tunic and brushed it softly against his skin. His breath shuddered and Fanuiriel kissed him harder. Oh he was going to miss her!  
  
Later that night, Estel lay in his bed completely unable to sleep. Fanuiriel had been on fire tonight! He had been on fire tonight! He moved with a groan and flopped over. She made him feel so, so tense!  
  
Biting his lip, he desperately wished he could talk to his father again. He needed to know what was happening and where it was leading. He flopped over on his side again.  
  
He had wanted Fanuiriel to do.something tonight but he hadn't been sure what, or how and that had made him even more frustrated and his body, his body had acted very strangely. Like it did some mornings when he awoke. He blushed in the dark and flopped over again.  
  
But he could not tell Ada about that again.  
  
Sunrise found him blurry-eyed and tired but he was out in the stables, his hunting supplies with him. There was a packhorse already arrayed with the elves camping gear.  
  
As he adjusted his rolled cape on the back of his saddle his two brothers came in, cloaks flowing behind them, both putting on their gloves.  
  
Smiling Elladan came up to the slender human and ruffled his hair. "You are up and ready! Good! I was afraid I would have to send Elrohir after you!"  
  
Grinning Estel laughed, "No, no I am here! I cannot wait to go!"  
  
Elrohir, already mounted trotted by his two brothers followed by three other elves and the pack horse. With a whoop, Estel mounted Angren quickly followed by Elladan on Thoron.  
  
About to leave the courtyard, the elves quiet voices went still as Lord Elrond with a dark brown cape wrapped around him, entered and went up to his children. "My sons, may your hunt be fruitful! If you find any boar, that would be most welcome as would be some partridge or pheasant." Elrond turned his dark grey eyes on his youngest. "And Estel, mind your brothers and be careful. I want this first hunt to be free of injury." As he said those words, his eyes were on the twins who both nodded.  
  
"Yes Ada," Estel said looking at his gloved hands. "I promise to mind and be careful!"  
  
"Then away with you! I shall see you in a fortnight!"  
  
The elves all bowed slightly and with a clatter of hooves the company left.  
  
Estel missed the small shadow that was Fanuiriel watching near the rose garden gate.  
A week had gone by and Estel caught up in the camaraderie of the other elves only thought occasionally about Fanuiriel. And that was mostly at night when everyone had gone quiet, especially when he was doing his share of the watch.  
  
The hunt had been going well. It had been a mild winter and now, a fruitful spring making for a great deal of game.  
  
Estel, ever curious, had enjoyed the dressing of the meat as it was one more way for him to learn about the inner workings of creatures. He was fascinated, asking questions and making notes in a journal he had brought with him. His father had always stressed the need to utilize a journal for not only writing down observations but for writing down thoughts as well.  
  
Estel had tried a few times to write about Fanuiriel. Even going as far as to try and write her something lyrical in formal Quenya, which was so well suited to poetry.  
  
But he felt his efforts were weak and he never showed them to her.  
  
In Rivendell, Fanuiriel looked out across the terrace outside her rooms and sighing deeply, flung down the beadwork she was doing and strolled to the balustrade.  
  
Looking out over the trees wearing their bright green coats of early spring and the swathes of flowers she could see, Fanuiriel felt restless. And if she was honest, a little frightened. No notes had been sent back from the hunt for her. And she knew another week or possibly two would go by before the twins and Estel returned. What if he lost interest in her in the meantime? He was a young human, and even she knew he did not have the long view elves did on life. He might have enjoyed her company but perhaps, on this trip, he will have grown up quickly and found something else to hold his attention.  
  
She could not let his interest wane. She couldn't! About to stalk off into her room, a sudden thought assailed her and she half collapsed against the stone balustrade.  
  
If Estel gave up on her, who then was left? The twins had remained distant and oblivious the whole time she had been entertaining Estel. Estel had even told her Elladan and Elrohir laughed. It was obvious they were not interested.  
  
That left only Estel.  
  
She brought a hand to her mouth in consternation. Her only option to join with the House of Elrond was the edain son. Could she do it? Could she align herself to Elrond through Estel? But he was so young, and-and human. He would live a long time no doubt as these things were reckoned among human and mortal kind. But she was immortal and would one day sail to the West.  
  
Where would that leave Estel? She stared down at the flagstones beneath her slippers. And perhaps, if they had children, what then? What would happened to them?  
  
She raised her head slowly. What was important here? The unknown future? Or marrying into the House of Elrond? Would not the future then resolve itself, if she did the later? Lord Elrond dearly loved Estel. He would not see him hurt. And he was reckoned mighty among the wise. Surely he would be able to do something, perhaps, even talk to the Valar themselves!  
  
Yes! She would go forward. She would take the only option available..marry Estel!  
  
And that, she realized as she went into her rooms, was the easiest part.  
One afternoon, as Elladan and Elrohir accompanied by Estel trotted back into camp with several partridges and a buck, they halted in surprise all at once. For there, sitting at the fire, chatting with two of their company, was Fanuiriel!  
  
Estel jumped off his horse and ran to the elf, who rose slowly and allowed him to hug her tightly before all the watching elves. Kissing her, he pulled back at her stillness and looked at her with a slight frown.  
  
"What are you doing here? Is anything wrong, love? Say something.you are so quiet!"  
  
She just buried her face in his dusty jerkin saying softly for his ears only, "I could not stay away, so I came with those coming to fetch the meat. I am overwhelmed by your affection, my love." Smiling into his chest she said coyly, "All the others are watching us."  
  
"Let them! I missed you so much! And I love you Fanuiriel! I do, I do!" he whispered fiercely in her hair, swept away by emotion. He kissed her passionately and the two stood locked in a tight embrace heedless of their audience.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir silently watched the two lovers with slight smiles on their faces. They took Estel's horse to the picket line and his kills were added to the pile to be gutted and dressed.  
  
When they finished, Estel was still standing close to Fanuiriel in low conversation with her, his forehead leaning on the she-elf's.  
  
Elladan could not resist. He came up and gave the young human a companionable slap on the back. "Estel, mellon nin, are you ready to do your share of the dressing?"  
  
Looking up startled, he smiled sheepishly at his oldest brother and nodded. "Fanuiriel, I must help out here. I shall join you in a little while."  
  
Fanuiriel, eyes shining, nodded and went back to the fire. She found herself alone while the others went to help with the dressing of the animals.  
  
Estel's welcome could not have been better had she orchestrated it herself. She almost laughed out loud: Wait, she had!  
  
And Estel had not disappointed.  
  
She hugged her knees. If they were not married by the end of this hunt, perhaps even by the end of the day, well then she might as well go to the West!  
  
She smiled to herself. Well, no, she was not ready to go to the West just yet. But it would still be a good argument to keep in reserve if Estel got nervous.  
  
Ahh, but she would relax him and then, get him to such a fever hot pitch, there would be no way he would or could want to withdraw. Fanuiriel tingled at the thought of finally having her way with the young edain. He would be awkward, but as he had proven so well recently, he could be trained.  
  
She flushed with warmth.  
  
He became skilled very quickly.  
  
The hunters were sitting around the fire, some talking and some singing. Elladan and Elrohir were of the latter, trying out a new song for the Midsummer's Festival. Estel sat listening for a while and then, a soft touch brought him out of his reverie and he looked into the shinning eyes of Fanuiriel.  
  
"Come," she said softly, "let us walk."  
  
Nodding, he rose and quietly followed the she-elf. Fanuiriel slowed down and took his hand and the two went off in the woods. Elladan noticed this and smiled. Estel was so young! Fanuiriel may be entertaining, but surely she knew when to stop.  
  
The two went far from the camp until they found a glade full of starlight and whispering wind. Fanuriel lay her cloak down and pulled an eager Estel into her arms. He leaned on his elbows and looked into her dark eyes, sparkling with stars. He traced her thin expressive eyebrows and trailed a finger down to her mouth. Tracing her lips, he was delighted when she took his finger into her mouth and slowly sucked on it. This made Estel very uncomfortable and he shifted nervously. What she was able to do to him! This had to be love! It felt so wonderful.  
  
Pulling his finger out he brought her mouth to his and they spent a long time just exploring the other's faces with soft kisses and little nips.  
  
Fanuiriel shifted under the young human and sitting up quickly, bared her breasts for him. Estel's eyes went wide and he immediately brought his mouth to the right one and his hand to the left. Fanuiriel sighed and wrapped her hands in his hair. OOOH, this was going to be so easy. So easy and at last, she would irrevocably be a part of the House of Elrond. And perhaps, even bear his first grandchild.  
  
She almost purred but Estel's attentions began to distract her from her thoughts. She slipped a hand into his tunic and began to rub his chest with light fingers. Estel groaned against her breast and began to suckle harder.  
  
He found himself hot and anxious and there was such a tightening between his legs it was almost painful.and it was very hard.  
  
What to do? Was this time to be a stallion? Would Fanuriel be disgusted?  
  
"Fanuiriel," he said breathlessly, staring into his beloved's face. "I need.oh I need to do something! I cannot bear this!"  
  
Fanuiriel smiled.  
  
At last.  
  
She smiled and pulled herself out from under the anxious human and slowly pulled her dress completely off. Before he could think, she had slipped his jerkin off and then undid the ties on his soft white shirt.  
  
"Estel!! Estel!" Elladan's voice carried easily to the two lovers. "It is time for Fanuiriel to go back to Rivendell!"  
  
Fanuririel slumped, clutching her dress. Not now!! Just as she almost had reached her goal!  
  
"Estel! Do not answer, but remove your clothing and we can be as husband and wife."  
  
Estel, hormones raging out of control, sat up and started to comply, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tall form of his brother.  
  
"Fanuiriel! Elladan is here. I-I, we can't!"  
  
Fanuiriel realizing this particular battle was lost, hastily put her dress on, dragged her cape out from under Estel and stalked past the slightly smirking Elladan.  
  
Knowing what might have occurred, he went up to his young brother. Seeing the disheveled state of his clothing and more importantly, the expression of pain on his face, he scooped up the distressed human without a word.  
  
Swiftly running, he found the nearby stream, waded out into it finding a spot deep enough and unceremoniously dropped the confused Estel into the icy mountain water.  
  
That put out the young man's fire quickly and he sputtered and finally stood, weaving slightly. Elladan remained silent and seeing that Estel was thoroughly wet and quiescent, picked up his shivering form and bore him back to the fire, where he sat him on a log and wrapped his cloak about him.  
  
Fanuiriel, now mounted, looked at her erstwhile lover with a big sigh. All right then, she would just have to wait until the hunters returned to Rivendell. There would be plenty of opportunities then.  
  
And neither Elladan nor Elrohir could watch Estel ALL the time.  
  
Pulling her horse's head around, Fanuiriel followed the returning elves.  
  
"My brother," Elladan sat and peered into Estel's still slightly flushed face and rubbed a hand softly down his cool skin. "Are you all right now? Did you and Fanuiriel get intimate?"  
  
Estel put his head on his knees and shivered. "No," he mumbled. "we- we just kissed a lot and-and stuff."  
  
"Ahh. That is good." Elrohir came up silently with a cup of hot cider, which Elladan took and offered to the young human.  
  
Estel took the cup, grateful for the heat. Lifting his head, he shivered again and then sipped the hot drink. Elrohir sat on the other side of Estel and put an arm around him. "Estel, both Elladan and I understand how attractive Fanuiriel is, especially in your eyes. But you must know, she has been a friend of our family a long time."  
  
"She has even been very friendly to both Elrohir and I."  
  
"I know. I am not blind you know." He drank his cider and stared out into the fire.  
  
"I am glad of that, " Elladan said, pulling up the cloak, which was sagging around one wet shoulder.  
  
The three were silent for a while and then, Elladan asked quietly. "Do you know how elves may marry Estel?"  
  
Sipping the cider, he just shook his head. He did not want to hear another lecture.  
  
"One of the ways elves can marry is to join their bodies together, flesh to flesh. It is how an elf may pass his seed along and make a baby. Do you understand?"  
  
Blushing, he said thickly, "Yes, Ada told me it is like a stallion covering a mare."  
  
"Indeed. Exactly. If you do this, in the eyes of the elves, you are married."  
  
Estel looked up, his glance reflecting the heat of the fire. "But I may want to marry Fanuiriel! She is beautiful and she laughs at my stories and she loves me!"  
  
Elrohir looked at Estel surprised. "She has said this?"  
  
"Well, not in so many words, but certainly in her affections to me."  
  
"Ahh, I see." Elrohir remarked, seeing all too clearly.  
  
Elladan did too and just silently rubbed his brother's back. "We will talk more of this later Estel. Now you need to get out of those wet things and into your bedroll. We have lots of hunting to do tomorrow."  
  
Nodding, Estel rose, handing the cup to Elrohir. As he walked towards their tent he said, "Night 'rohir. Night 'dan.," names he had not used for many years.  
  
"Good night, little 'stel," they both said in reply.  
  
Turning to look at each other, the two elves grinned slightly and shook their heads. Perhaps their father needed to know of this. 


	4. Chapter Four

Finally the hunt was finished and the tired elves made their way slowly back to Rivendell, satisfied they had filled the larders sufficiently for the upcoming festival.  
  
After Estel's unceremonious dunking in the stream he had remained quiet around his brothers.  
  
He was not angry, he just had a lot to think about and the twins respected his silence. But by time they reached the stables, the three were bantering with each other again and Estel felt his heart lift from his boots some. It appeared his brothers did not see him as the idiot he felt he was.  
  
As he settled Angren down in his stall, Elladan poked his head over the door. "After you wash up, Ada wants to see us."  
  
"All right. I shall be quick."  
  
Elladan nodded and left.  
  
Estel was glad to be back in his room. Sighing, he dropped his rucksack in his favorite chair and flopped back on his bed.  
  
Oh that felt so good. Laying here was so much better than the cold ground. Especially since these days he felt all angles and knobs every time he turned. Except with Fanuiriel. He smiled at the picture of her looking deep into his eyes, flushed with passion. If he and she could just get.closer!  
  
Oh, he must get up and take a bath and clean up for supper. Ada would be expecting him along with his brothers.  
  
Yawning, he settled down on the quilt---maybe just a quick nap. Supper wasn't for hours yet.  
  
He rolled over into a ball and went to sleep.  
  
Stretching, the young man awoke and looked at the familiar ceiling above his head with a tired smile.  
  
All right, NOW it was time for him to take a bath.  
  
Ada would be waiting---  
  
His Ada indeed was waiting, patiently at his bedside. He had just removed his hand from his foster son's forehead to make sure he wasn't sickening, and to call him from sleep. The twins were not as adept as he in discovering human sickness and may have missed signs of illness in Estel.  
  
"Ada! What are you doing here?" Estel sat up, rubbing his face.  
  
"Are you well my son? Your brothers and I worried when you did not come to supper especially since you had mentioned to them several times how hungry you were."  
  
Estel smiled up at his father's concern. "I-I am fine Ada. I was just tired, I guess." He stretched again, from fingers to toes. "Is there any food left?  
  
"Of course. I will have a tray sent." Elrond smiled. "I believe a good long bath is in order now."  
  
"Yes Ada, of course." Estel swung off the bed. About to go into the bathing room, he turned and hugged his father fiercely. "It's good to be home!"  
  
Elrond hugged his human son back and smiled into his hair.  
  
"It is good to have you back in one piece Estel and with no tales of woe to recount."  
  
Estel winced inwardly at this, thinking of Fanuiriel and said a bit shakily, "Ye-yes, no tales of woe! All went well! I am going to bathe now father," and he rushed into the bathing room, pulling off clothes quickly, leaving a trail of dirty laundry behind him.  
  
Elrond, watching the human plunge into the steaming water, smiled and shook his head as he left.  
  
The next morning Estel arose and hastily dressed. Not going into the dining hall, he ran to the kitchens and cadged a roll and some meat from the indulgent head cook Resaldil.  
  
He had to find Fanuiriel!  
  
Rushing through the corridors, he had almost made it to the main doors, when Elladan and Elrohir dressed for riding crossed his path.  
  
"Estel! Come riding with us! Elrohir is going to try out the new stallion Salanar."  
  
Oh, he had wanted to see this particular stallion go through his paces, but he really wanted to see Fanuiriel too.  
  
Elrohir pulling on his gloves smiled. "Come Estel, I shall let you ride him."  
  
Grinning, the human nodded and ran back for his room, barely missing his father and Erestor in conversation. His father called out as he passed, "Estel! No running in the House!"  
  
Nodding the young man slowed down. One of these days he would remember he was not suppose to do it!  
  
Quickly getting his gloves and cape, he walked very fast to rejoin his brothers. And with a minimum of delay, he was mounted up and went out into the stable courtyard.  
  
There was Fanuiriel chatting to Elrohir and stroking the neck of Salanar.  
  
Delight lit up his face and he was about to swing down and grab the she-elf in a big hug, but Elladan's horse shifted in front of Angren, making him nervous and the human had his hands full trying to settle his mount.  
  
And before he could say more than "Good morning Fanuiriel," his brother had cantered off and he had no choice but to follow.  
  
"Later my beloved!" He called out boldly.  
  
Fanuiriel nodded and waved. She had not missed Elladan's maneuver.  
  
Fuming, she stalked out of the courtyard and back to her rooms in the House. Oh if Elladan and Elrohir thought they could out maneuver her, they were sadly mistaken.  
  
Deciding she would meet up with Estel later that evening, she was determined to corner the human and get him to promise her the moon and the stars before she would let him have his way with her.  
  
And before three days had gone by she would be wed to Estel Elrondion!  
  
The stallion, a blood red bay with black mane and tail, was a handful even for Elrohir. He was big and strong willed and though responsive enough to commands, he was sensitive to a rider's attention and would take his head at any sign of disinterest.  
  
Estel thought him magnificent.  
  
"Oh please Elrohir! Let me try him! He is such a beauty and look at the way he curvets and prances. And his coat is so beautiful in the sun! He is fit for a king!"  
  
"Yes little one. He needs the hands of an older and wiser man upon the reins. Even though I have had the training of him, he does not want to settle to my hand much."  
  
"Oh but I have ridden Rhean and he is a big stallion."  
  
"But Ada has had him for sometime Estel and he is much better behaved than this feisty lad."  
  
Estel drooped in his saddle and eyed the stallion longingly.  
  
Well, maybe later.  
  
Later turned to be sooner than he expected.  
  
As the three were trotting through an unoccupied sheep meadow, high above the House, the stallion took exception to a rabbit across his feet and plunged and snorted and rearing high, dropped Elrohir and ran head out ears flattened.  
  
As Estel was between Elrohir and Elladan, he took off in pursuit with a whoop, thrilled by the unexpected situation.  
  
Elrohir, only bruised, got up from the ground slowly, brushing himself off and frowning as he watched his younger brother tear off after the fleeing horse. Elladan, settling his horse came up to his brother and pulled him up by one arm behind him.  
  
"We best go after him quickly, no knowing what kind of trouble he'll get into."  
  
Elrohir put his arms around his brother's waist and they took off.  
  
Estel raced after the stallion, heart pounding with excitement. Oh, what his brothers would think of him capturing and calming down this big brute of a horse!  
  
Racing until Angren was along side the stallion, Estel stood in his stirrups and with a leap kicked free of his saddle and leapt onto the back of Salanar. Grabbing the bobbing reins, Estel steadily pulled back on the animal's mouth. Watching their route, he saw they were about to cross the bridge into the main courtyard. Continuing to pull on the horse's mouth to slow him, he finally succeeded as they came up to the main steps of the House.  
  
And there with two other she-elves, stood Fanuiriel with a basket of roses.  
  
Smiling, Estel leapt nimbly off the panting stallion, ran up to Fanuiriel, grabbed her and gave her a deep passionate kiss and then ran off with a salute to follow the stallion to the stables.  
  
Shortly, the twins tore into the courtyard and Fanuiriel, hand to mouth just pointed to the stables. The twins kept going.  
  
Fanuiriel stared after the trio with a smile, he friends giggling behind their hands. Well, well, well. Wasn't Estel something though! She was very, very pleased with his unexpected display of public passion.  
  
This bode well for the evening.  
  
Estel was just pulling the stallion's head down to remove his bridle, when the twins rushed into the stables. Both leaped off Elladan's horse and joined Estel in calming the jittery stallion down.  
  
"Estel!" Elladan practically shouted, "You almost gave Elrohir and I a heart attack when we saw you leap off Angren!"  
  
Elrohir added as he pulled the saddle off the tired stallion. "But I mist admit, pretty impressive riding little brother."  
  
Grinning, Estel said as he started to brush Salanar's main, "Thanks. I wasn't sure I could do it the horses were going so fast! And Fanuiriel saw me too!"  
  
Estel was floating the rest of the day and did not even care when his father read him a mild lecture about the danger of doing such a dangerous stunt.  
  
Fanuiriel had seen him!  
  
That evening, Estel had planned to go to the Hall of Fire to seek out Faniuriel, but got pulled into a chess match with Elrohir that had been long overdue.  
  
Estel cheerfully joined him in the study that both twins shared and the three spent a long evening playing or watching chess.  
  
Fanuiriel, expecting an eager Estel in the Hall of Fire was sorely disappointed when he didn't arrive. And with a narrowing of her gaze, she realized the twins were not there either.  
  
Feeling bold, she went up to Lord Elrond who was sitting in his customary chair, dressed in deep maroon velvet, and asked politely of his sons whereabouts and got a vague polite answer in reply.  
  
Curtsying quickly Fanuiriel left in a rush.  
  
Elrond smiled indulgently after her. Perhaps she was interested in Elladan after all. And this did not displease the elder elf.  
  
Fanuiriel stalked down the corridors in search of the sons of Elrond, to no avail. An hour looking into rooms and studies and some of the gardens, with no results caused Fanuriel to give up. If they were in their private quarters she knew she could not intrude there as that would be the height of impertinence even from her.  
  
Fuming, she went to her rooms and flung herself into embroidery.  
  
She had to start the same branch of ivy over three times.  
  
The next day was much the same for the frustrated she-elf. Every time she was able to approach Estel, one or both of his brothers would good- naturedly carry him off to employ him in some task, usually at the request of their father. And though she suspected that Lord Elrond had nothing to do with these requests she was in no position to question them.  
  
But that night, events loosened their watchful hold over Estel.  
  
The evening meal was just concluding and most of the diners had risen and were helping clear the remains, when a scout rushed into the dinning hall and immediately went up to Lord Elrond.  
  
Looking up startled form the conversation he was having, he took the twins and left the hall quickly.  
  
Estel, just returning form the kitchen was confused by their absence and looked around. Glorfindel, entering the hall, located him and went to his side, just as he was about to leave. "Your father and brothers were needed. Some of the Dunedain have showed up seeking shelter and aid. They have encountered orcs and have come to warn us of a large troop moving south close to the foothills. Two of the Dunedain are injured. Can you see to the clearing of the hall and make sure everything is fine in the Hall of Fire?"  
  
Proud to help out Estel nodded. Grinning, the elf lord clapped him on the back companionably and hurried off. The clean up was almost finished here and it took little to make sure there was enough refreshments and wood for the grates in the Hall of Fire.  
  
Surely it would only take a little while to do these things and then he could join his father and brothers and help with the Dunedain.  
  
Orcs! Estel shivered. He had never seen one of the fell beasts, but he knew he couldn't wait to hear tales of them from the Rangers.  
  
He never tired of their stories as they were always full of battles and stalking and last-minute escapes and rescues. They lived such exciting lives! If he was not so certain he wanted to be a healer and a warrior like his father, it was certain he would love to be a Ranger!  
  
Just as Estel finished stacking the last of the wood in the Hall of Fire, a soft touch on his shoulder made him turn around.  
  
Fanuriel!!  
  
Quickly brushing his hands off, he put them around the compliant she- elf and kissed her long and deeply. It seemed an age since he had seen her, and kissed her. His mouth began to trail down to her throat, and one hand came up to gently squeeze a breast.  
  
Fanuireil could not have been more pleased and gasped hotly in the young man's ear.  
  
"Not here my stallion. Let us go find somewhere more private!"  
  
Stallion! She called him a stallion! Perhaps tonight they could be close and perhaps be as man and wife!  
  
A thrill went though Estel and he put an arm around her waist and the two left the Hall of Fire. 


	5. chapter five

Be forewarned: If you are at all offended by consensual sex, read no further! For those of you who are not.if you have Wagner Die Meistersinger von Nurnberg overture.I recommend playing it..  
Fanuiriel was consumed with excitement. Tonight would be the night! And neither the twins nor their august father would keep her from joining with the House of Elrond.  
  
She smiled at Estel, who flushed clasped her hand and followed her lead.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"To a wonderful place, my Estel. A secret place I found where no one can find us."  
  
Estel felt a tightening in his groin. Oh was tonight the night he was to be a stallion? He looked at Fanuiriel's excited face.  
  
The two went out of the House and climbed paths to the lake up behind the main building. But Fanuiriel kept going, past the swans who glided quickly in silver ripples from the reed beds along the path.  
  
Estel had only been up to the lake for swimming in high summer. It was too cold now.  
  
Fanuiriel mentally tallied her preparations.  
  
She had not been idle this day.  
  
She had come upon the summerhouse in her recent restless wanderings.  
  
It was small, just cozy enough for two. There was a broad couch and a table with two chairs. A beautiful view of the lake. A perfect place for dalliance.  
  
Fanuiriel smiled. She could think of two couples who had used it recently.  
  
Pulling the delighted Estel into the dark confines of the summerhouse, she let his hand go and quickly lit the strategically placed candles.  
  
The newly engendered light glistened off a carafe of mead and two goblets on the table. The couch was draped with dark blue velvet and pillows piled up at one end. There were two vases of flowers and Fanuiriel had been woven a garland to hang about the archway.  
  
Crushed rose petals littered the floor and the couch.  
  
She turned to Estel, eyes shining. "Well, what do you think, my love?"  
  
"I, oh Fanuiriel, this is so lovely! I have never seen anything like this." He twirled around and then picked up Fanuiriel laying her on the couch tenderly.  
  
"Do you not want some mead, beloved?"  
  
Estel, stopped, heart in his throat. She had called him beloved! He bent and kissed her passionately. "Your lips are all the mead I need.beloved." How wonderful to say that back to her!  
  
Fanuiriel, not wanting anything to mar the conclusion of tonight's endeavor, decided that a slightly inebriated Estel would be more pliant.  
  
"Come a glass of mead to toast our love."  
  
"Well, when you put it like that." He immediately went to the carafe. In his eagerness, he almost knocked it over.  
  
But quickly hiding his gaffe, he poured both of them generous glasses.  
  
Ada did not usually let him have more than half a glass with dinner--- though on the Eve of Yule feast, he had been allowed a few glasses of watered down mead.  
  
But he was a man now. And it was time he drank like a man!  
  
With a grin, he looked into Fanuiriel's beautiful eyes and quickly emptied his goblet. He poured himself another, his eyes never leaving Fanuiriel's.  
  
She smiled, sipping at hers.  
  
Estel put down his empty goblet, his head spinning gently and took Fanuiriel's from her hand. Taking a slow sip from it, he smiled over the rim of the goblet.  
  
Setting it down, he pulled Fanuiriel to him and began kissing her softly, just as she liked.  
  
She responded with feathery kisses of her own. While she did so, she unbuttoned the front of the long blue robe he wore in imitation of his father and brothers.  
  
Estel, excited by her movements, backed her into the couch, where she sat and grinned up at him.  
  
He finished unbuttoning his robe and slipped out of the heavy silk. It fell with a rustle to the floor. He wore just a cotton tunic beneath and white leggings.  
  
Fanuiriel pleased at the speed the seduction was moving along at, stood and slowly pulled her simple green gown off and with a slither of silk it joined Estel's robe.  
  
Knowing that his eagerness was going to make this evening the success it was going to be---she was completely naked under her gown.  
  
Time enough for slow disrobings when they were husband and wife.  
  
Estel stared, heat rising and pooling between his legs. He shifted uncomfortably and Fanuiriel, not missing the bulge in his tights, lay down on the couch and held out her arms to him.  
  
Estel, anxiety rising, took off his tunic and taking a deep breath, lay next to Fanuiriel and began to kiss her breasts eagerly.  
  
Oh this felt so good! He put his arms around the she-elf and was so wrapped up in his kisses, he hissed loudly in surprise when Fanuiriel's hand slid down to his leggings and slowly untied them.  
  
Estel went completely rigid as he concentrated on Fanuiriel's hands. His kisses trailed off into stillness.  
  
They were everywhere. Undone by his feelings, Estel rolled away and lay back on the couch, his glazed expression watching the she-elf as she set him free from his leggings and then pulled them slowly down and off.  
  
Fanuiriel paused and looked into her young lover's face.  
  
Laying on him, she began to kiss him and move her hips slightly against his excitement as she adjusted herself. Once she was in position, she took Estel in hand and guided his hard length into her.  
  
Estel put his hands on Fanuiriel's hips as she ground down with a groan, taking all of him into her.  
  
He had never, never felt anything like this before!  
  
But urgency was growing in him and without thinking, he rolled Fanuiriel under him and began to take the lead.  
  
Fanuiriel, excited and thrilled, almost screamed out, "Yes!" when her passion peaked.  
  
Estel amazed at his feeling of ecstasy, groaned loudly in Fanuiriel's hair.  
  
So, this is what it felt like to be a stallion! Oh this was so wonderful, unbelievable, exciting..  
  
His thoughts faded off as Fanuiriel intent on taking young Estel to passionate heights as many times as he was capable of this night, began to move beneath him again.  
  
There would be no doubt, no question in anyone's mind.  
  
Estel and she were married!  
  
Fanuriel bit the young man's ear as he grew hard again.  
  
The rising sun lit the two exhausted lovers with kindly golden light.  
  
Awaking first, Fanuiriel bent and kissed her lover on the head and slipped out of his embrace. He mumbled but did not wake. Smiling, she pulled on her gown, took a swallow of mead and left the summerhouse.  
  
She could not wait to tell Lord Elrond she and Estel were married!  
  
But Fanuiriel had not known about the encroaching orcs or the injured Rangers.  
  
After washing up and taking great care with her toilette, she took a deep breath and went to find Estel. They needed to do the announcement together, so there would be no doubt.  
  
Estel was not in his rooms when she peeked in after receiving no answer from her knock. She was about to leave but decided as Estel's wife, she had every right to see his room.  
  
But there was nothing of interest.  
  
He had a few formal robes, neatly folded tunics and leggings. A few pair of scruffy boots, one pair of fairly nice ones.  
  
Turning from the wardrobe, she idly fingered items on his bedside table. A book, a goblet, a chewed quill.  
  
She glanced into his bathing room and saw with a smile towels bunched on the floor, a hair brush and a half-filled glass of water. A small vial, which when she sniffed, she smiled at the strong smell of attar of roses.  
  
Shrugging, she returned to the room and left, after a lingering look at Estel's un-slept-in bed. It was big enough for both of them.  
  
Fanuiriel grew more frustrated as the day went on.  
  
Noticing that there was a great deal of hustle and bustle in the courtyard, she finally stopped an armored elf whose sister she was acquainted with.  
  
"Ranalin, what is amiss? Why are you in armor? Battle practice?"  
  
"No Fanuiriel, a large troop of orcs are moving south along the western foothills. We are going to meet them."  
  
She nodded and the elf slipped past her on his way to the armory.  
  
Frowning, the she-elf began to feel uneasy.  
  
Would Estel be called to fight?  
  
Surely Lord Elrond would not send such a young one out to fight.  
  
"But Ada please! You've heard what Glorfindel has said! I am good at both archery and sword-play."  
  
Estel turned to look at the blond elven lord.  
  
"Please Glorfindel, tell Ada I am ready! How will I ever be able to improve if I don't actually have a chance to use my skills."  
  
Both elf lords remained quiet, Glorfindel knowing this was Elrond's decision.  
  
"Estel, if I send you, you must stay with the second wave of troops. Yes, you do need some experience with actual fighting. But you will do as I say, all right? No heroics? You will take direction only from Glorfindel and the twins."  
  
Relieved he would at least get to SEE some orcs, Estel nodded, afraid to say anything that might get his Ada to change his mind.  
  
Besides, he WAS a man! His Ada just didn't know yet! He glanced up at the level gaze of his father and smiled slightly. This would just give him another chance to prove it. And wouldn't Fanuiriel be proud of him!  
  
Elrond, though his heart misgave him, decided that with the twins and Glorfindel, Estel should be well guarded, especially since the second wave would probably not be needed. And it would be a good lesson in how large numbers were utilized in a skirmish.  
  
His glance fell on Estel excitedly telling Glorfindel about his recent archery scores.  
  
He too had been that eager to slay orcs at his age.  
  
Sighing he arched an eyebrow at his old friend who nodded and shepherded Estel out of the study.  
  
Seating himself before the morning's work, Elrond sighed deeply. He was hoping he would have no cause to regret his decision. 


	6. Chapter Six

Estel, waiting in the courtyard before the House with his contingent of elvish soldiers, felt as if he was glowing physically with excitement.

He was not only...._married_ (he smiled to himself at this) but he was going off to see that Rivendell was not threatened by marauding orcs.

He was no longer a child in the eyes of the elves around him. He was a man! Wait until he told Fanuiriel!

He had looked for the she elf before he mounted up, but saw no sign of her. However, he had noticed a lot of she elves going to the river, so perhaps Fanuiriel had gone with them, not knowing he was leaving.

Adjusting his helmet and the armor he wore, Estel was bursting with pride and purpose. Even though the metal plates were bit hard to get used to. Light as it was, it was still something he'd never worn for long.

Finally, the troop was given the order to ride out and Estel, eyes forward, missed seeing Fanuiriel join the crowd of watching elves. She tried to catch his attention by saying his name loudly, but the farewell hymn drowned her out and she stood biting her lip as the horses moved off.

She watched incredulous as they swept over the bridge: Estel was being sent off to fight orcs! But he was too young! Could Lord Elrond be angry with Estel and sent him off as punishment? As a way to keep them apart?

On the other hand, Estel had not sat his horse slumped in dejection. Granted with his helmet's visor down, she could not see his expression.

Maybe he had just been putting on a brave face?

Confused by her feelings, Fanuiriel went slowly back to the House to her rooms.

She needed to decide what to do next.

Estel rode off with the elven soldiers, spirits high. He didn't even mind that the twins and Glorfindel randomly checked on his whereabouts and well-being. This was the biggest event he had ever taken part in and he was going to make everyone proud of him, especially Ada and Fanuiriel.

Though Estel knew roughly where the orcs were, he had no idea it took so long to get to them.

By the third day, Estel was getting bored. He'd been on maneuvers with the archers before. And he'd taken part in mock skirmishes and done some hunting. Here, the more experienced elves were sent out to hunt and to maintain the watch through the night. He had little or nothing to do.

Polishing his sword for the third time in as many days, Estel looked up at the sudden flurry of activity at the entrance to their camp as Glorfindel rode into their midst on a lathered Asfaloth.

Putting down his sword, he ran to join the others gathered around the disheveled elf lord.

"The orcs have split into two groups and have ambushed the rear flank, killing several elves. Take up your armor and get ready to ride!"

Estel couldn't help himself as he grinned at Glorfindel's terrible news.

He was going to be in his first battle! Against orcs!

Running faster, he went and got his armor and weapons and ran for the picket line and Angren.

Wait until Fanuiriel heard about THIS!

Fanuireil had spent the last three days consumed by indecision.

She was sorely tempted to confront Lord Elrond with the news of her and Estel's marriage without the groom present.

But what if he did not believe her? Estel was not going to be there to back up her claim.

She stared off her balcony in the direction that the departing elven soldiers had taken to confront the orcs.

What if, Valar forbid, Estel, did NOT come back? How then could she prove the truth of her words?

With a sudden thought she put a hand to her belly. Could she already be pregnant? That would certainly help to convince Lord Elrond!

If she told Elrond that she and Estel were married, might he then call Estel back to Rivendell and out of harm's way?

Fanuiriel went back into her room and threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

Oh what to do?

Estel had mounted up and was just about to ride off when Glorfindel, making his way through the departing elves, grabbed Angren's reins and stopped him.

"Halt Estel! I need you to stay here! There will be wounded coming in shortly and I need you to help the healers."

Estel just sat there, mouth hanging open, his spirit dropping into his boots. No! He couldn't be stuck here and...._wait _until the wounded came in!

"But, my lord, surely you need me on the field. You need all the help you can get in such a fight. I will just get in the way here! Please, let me join the troops!!" Estel hated it that his voice had risen at the end.

Glorfindel, his face impassive said, "Estel I am sorry, but I am your commander, and I need you here."

The dejected young man heard the unspoken words...."and your father would wish it."

Nodding, he slowly turned Angren's head and went back to camp.

Glorfindel, only making sure that Estel obeyed, whirled Asfaloth around and he cantered off to catch up with the departing soldiers.

Estel flung himself off Angren and testily pulled off the horse's tack.

Going back to his tent, he flung the armload down and then threw his helm down for good measure, letting out a loud shriek of anger.

Knowing it was childish, he did not care. There were few in camp to hear.

Estel sat next to the wounded elf and held his hand. The healer in attendance did not think he was going to survive the chest wound, but he did what he could, cleaning and binding the injury.

The young human did not even know the wounded elf's name, but his pale face, even unconscious, was twisted in pain. 

Tears filled Estel's eyes as he heard the elf desperately trying to breathe. He clutched the soldier's hand harder.

But with one last gasp, the elf was gone.

Estel bowed his head and said a prayer and the healer closed the elf's eyes.

Oh if Ada could have been here, maybe he could have done..._something._

But looking at the wound as the healer slowly covered up the dead soldier, Estel knew enough medicine to know it would have been beyond even Elrond's skills to repair.

Estel let the dead elf's hand go and the healer finished settling the body. He then joined in the lament for the dead that the other elves in the tent began.

Estel had never had an occasion to sing the lament for the dead.

When they were finished, Estel stumbled out of the surgery and went towards the edge of the camp to be alone.

Watching the elf die had not been very heroic.

Estel looked up at the stars twinkling above the dark edge of the trees over his head. They were so cold, and so far away.

Wiping his eyes, he wandered the edge of camp, working his way to Angren. He just wanted to hold something warm, and alive.

As he came upon the horses, he found they were all restless.

"Shh Angren, I am here lad." He petted his gelding's soft nose having to shift suddenly as the next horse in the picket line crowded him.

"Hey now, be careful there!"

Then he heard rustlings in the brush behind him. Not sure why he did it, he untied Angren, and the horse next to him.

The other horse pulled his head up and whinnied in fear.

Oh no! Estel heard grunting and stomping...could it be...orcs?

Terrified as the sounds got louder, Estel did not hesitate but vaulted onto the back of Angren and rode off---just as a hoard of the evil creatures boiled out of the trees!

"_ORCS_!" Estel screamed as he raced through the camp.

His shouting stirred the weary soldiers into action and Estel kept going until he roused everyone.

He turned to see what he could do to help even though he was weapon-less.

As he sat there in shock watching the orcs and the elves clash by the wavering light of the camp fires, Glorfindel ran up and heaving a full rucksack and sword at him he cried, "Ride for the messenger's point Estel! Tell them we need reinforcements!"

Nodding, he turned Angren and raced through the woods.

But, he did not leave the camp unscathed.

Dodging around the bulk of a large pine, he was confronted suddenly by three orcs at the eastern edge of camp. Angren reared, terrified. Estel hacked at the closest one with his sword. The beast fell back enough and Angren bolted through the hole he made.

Estel, adrenaline pumping, leaned close over his gelding's neck just as an orc arrow streaked by his face, grazing his cheek. Slapping at the bloody gouge angrily, Estel didn't let the wound stop him.

Soon they had outdistanced the sounds of fighting. But Estel, grim faced, urged Angren on, letting him run as far as he could before exhaustion slowed him.

Pulling the valiant gelding up he slowed him some, but still kept the pace brisk. He had to get to the messenger point quickly!

Even though his face really began to hurt, Estel kept going.

An hour into his flight and about half way to his destination, the young man began to feel woozy. The landscape of trees and boulders began to look all the same to him. Was he going in the right direction?

"Must be hunger," he murmured to himself as he began to weave from his seat on Angren as he pulled the horse around obstacles.

Finally, failing to sit up straight, he fell on the neck of his horse and held on dizzily as they continued to plunge on in the darkness.

He could hear Angren breathing hard beneath his knees, so he pulled up the horse even more.

But trotting made his head ache, so he signaled Angren to walk.

By the time he reached the messenger point, however, Estel was ready to fall off and his arms were going numb. How could a small arrow wound undo him so completely?

Angren pulled up to a halt, snorting and then lowered his head, blowing hard.

The elf that stepped out of the midnight dark shadows holding a shuttered lantern, dropped the light and caught the young human as he started to slump sideways.

"Orcs---attacked---second camp. Tell Ada." Estel gasped out, his head whirling.

He then passed out.

The elf, seeing the glistening wound on Estel's cheek looked grimly at another elf who joined him.

"Harnal! I ride for Rivendell with Estel."

"All right Amanar. The Valar speed you!"

In moments, Harnal had mounted his horse with the unconscious human before him racing at a dead run for the next messenger point.


	7. Chapter Seven

Fanuiriel sat in her rooms where she had been for the last two days. Her thoughts had turned ever so slowly from worrying about telling Lord Elrond about her being married to Estel, to Estel's safety.

She didn't want to be a widow before she had ever really been a wife.

A runner had come to tell them of the elves fighting the orcs and that there were more than expected.

And Estel had been caught up in all! He probably thought it was exciting and a bit of a lark. But he was so young and untried.

Fanuiriel stared sightlessly at her loom and then stood abruptly and marched out of her rooms.

Someone had to know what was happening.

Not willing to face Lord Elrond at the moment, Fanuiriel decided on Erestor. As a close advisor of the Master of Rivendell, he surely would have some information.

The she elf, with clasped hands before her, hurried through the corridors in search of the elf lord.

The third messenger rode grimly on into the night.

Not only was the news he carried grave, but the young human son of Elrond was slowly succumbing to the poisoned orc arrow.

At each stop, the elves had done what they could, but they only had the most rudimentary of healing supplies with them.

Now Estel was completely in thrall to the poison. He was unconscious, tossing feverishly with dark dreams in the arms of the elf carrying him. The wounded side of his face was going green.

A sickle moon hung high in the sky, shedding a faint silver glow on the lathered horse and rider with his injured companion as they clattered into the main courtyard of Rivendell.

Two elves dashed out of the shadows, one taking the exhausted horse and the other taking Estel from the messenger. Once dismounted, the messenger took the slender human back and raced into the quiet House.

Setting Estel down in Lord Elrond's surgery, he hurried to wake the elf lord.

In minutes, Elrond, adjusting a long grey robe over his sleeping tunic followed the elf to his study.

Entering the surgery, he looked at his son grimly, gently touching the poisoned flesh. The messenger in the meantime had quickly lit the candles.

"Celarin I thank you for your swift arrival. Before you seek your rest, would you please rouse Erestor and he will ring the general alarm so we may gather soldiers with dispatch."

"Of course, my lord."

Elrond, eyes shining in the candlelight, clasped the elf by the shoulder as he turned to leave. "My thanks again for bringing Estel to me so quickly."

The messenger bowed and hurried out.

Elrond bent over Estel and tenderly brushed his hair back. "Ah, my son, your first touch of the real world and the evil therein. I am sorry for this."

Carefully, the healer unwrapped the bandage around Estel's angry wound. Elrond could immediately see the poisons progress by the terrible green hue around the arrow graze. His fingers touched the hot flesh sadly and then he turned to get what supplies he needed from the cabinet behind him.

Estel began to mumble and move on the table. "Ada! Ada! I am so thirsty!!" The young man rubbed a hand down his face revealing tear-filled eyes. "No, no, don't die! Stay with us!! Ada!"

Elrond immediately turned and quieted his son by placing his hands on either side of his face, saying, "Sh, Estel, I am here. Troops are being sent to aid Glorfindel. Sh, Estel, all will be well."

Estel sighed under his father's hands and relaxed.

"Fanuiriel." He whispered. "Tell her I love her."

Elrond went completely still. _Estel_ loved Fanuiriel? But was it not Elladan whom she had her heart set on?

Shaking his head, the elven lord re-focused his attention on his son's injury.

In an hour, the healer had finished and Estel's face was clean, sutured and bandaged.

As he carried his patient back to his room, he was relieved to see that he had fallen into natural sleep.

Settling the young man in his bed, Elrond decided he might leave him for a short while as he checked on the deployment of the soldiers.

Brushing his son's hair off his face once more, he bent and kissed his still warm forehead and then went out.

He had heard the strident clamor of the alarm bell just as he began working on Estel's face.

"My lord," Erestor bowed as he drew abreast of Elrond. "The soldiers have been assembled in the courtyard. They await your orders."

Nodding, Elrond strode out onto the broad porch before the double doors that were the main entrance to the Last Homely House.

"Elves! Lord Glorfindel and your beleaguered brethren await your aid! Ride hard now and may the Valar protect you!"

With a shout, the troop whirled and raced across the bridge.

A brief wave of desire to armor up and lead the armed elves swept 

over the elven lord as he watched their furious departure.

But turning, he dampened his feelings with a sigh.

He must see to Estel and prepare for more wounded.

Fanuiriel, hearing the alarm bell, ran to the courtyard where she at last tracked down Erestor.

"My lord," Fanuiriel put a hand on his arm as he was about to descend the main steps.

"Yes Fanuiriel? Is your business urgent? I must assemble the soldiers."

"Ah, soldiers my lord? What has happened?"

"The elves we sent out to face the orcs have been over-set. We are sending reinforcements."

Fanuiriel blanched at this news and stopped the elf lord once more as he attempted to leave.

"Fanuiriel! I must away!"

"Any news of Estel?"

Erestor paused and looked at her sharply. "The messenger bringing us the news of the battle also carried a wounded, unconscious Estel as well."

Fanuireil stepped back at this information, a hand to her mouth. She then turned and ran back into the House.

Erestor stared after her a moment puzzled by her behavior, but more pressing duties took his attention and he forgot about the she elf.

Fanuiriel flew down the corridors and just as she reached Elrond's study, she stopped and put a hand to her chest.

No, no wait. She could not barge in not while Lord Elrond was working to save Estel.

Slumping against the wall in the shadow of a pillar, Fanuiriel bit a knuckle and stared at the floor trying to calm down.

She would wait until the healer was done and Estel was returned to his room. Surely he was going to be all right. Lord Elrond would not allow Estel to die!

Then she could see what was happening.

Taking a deep breath, the she elf went into the main hall where the stairs went up to the private rooms. She sat in front of the fire burning there, her thoughts lost in the dancing flames.

And there she sat for a few hours, lost in thought.

Estel struggled into consciousness. His face felt funny, all tight and numb. His skin felt warm as if he had a fever and his mouth was as dry as sand.

"Wa-water," he mumbled. "Ada? Ada where are you?"

He opened his eyes when he felt a cool hand on his forehead.

His head was lifted and he saw the warm expression of his father's concern. "I am here Estel. Drink slowly." 

His father brought a stoneware cup to his lips and Estel eagerly drank it down, even though he could taste it was more than water. He brought his hands up in his eagerness to drink and wrapped them around his fathers as he swallowed.

Finished, Elrond lay his head back down.

"Ada! The orcs attacked and elves died! It was awful!" Tears filled the injured human's eyes.

"Yes, my son, I know. Your message was received. I have sent more soldiers. Once the sun is up, I shall ask Gwaihir for the aid of his people since they will be able to arrive more quickly."

"That's good Ada." Estel, tired and still feverish, clung to his father's hand. "Please don't leave Ada. Please. My dreams are-are not nice."

"Of course, Estel." Elrond disengaged his hands from the young man's grasp and then put them on either side of his anxious face, pouring in 

rest and quiet to settle his sons mind.

Estel, his eyes slowly going unfocused smiled up at his father. His Ada was here. He would make everything right.

A smile crossed his face as he finally slept.

Elrond lifted his hands when he was certain Estel was asleep.

With a deep sigh, the elf lord straightened and rose with a stretch. A little hot tea would be welcome before the sun rose and he needed to call for the Wind Lord's aid.

As Lord Elrond left his sons rooms, he did not notice Fanuiriel waiting in the shadows of a winged statue behind him.

She watched the elf until he disappeared into his private chambers.

Biting her lip, Fanuiriel slipped into the room, dim save for one candle at the young man's bedside.

Gasping, she ran to his side, tears glistening in her eyes. His face! Oh Elbereth! What had happened? Was he going to be disfigured?

She sat on the bed and stared at the now peaceful face of her husband.

What else might be wrong?

Tempted to pull the coverlet down, she shook her head deciding against it.

Should she go or should she stay?

If she stayed it would show what a devoted wife she was, undoubtedly softening Lord Elrond.

But if Estel was disfigured, she could keep her distance and dismiss anything he might say as youthful fancy.

Fanuiriel shifted nervously, staring sightlessly at the unconscious Estel.

Slowly she went up to the young man and brought a hand up to the side of his face.

Sighing deeply, Fanuiriel left.

Lord Elrond stood on the highest tower of the Last Homely House where he used his telescope and stood in the early morning breeze and sent forth his call for Gwaihir the Wind Lord.

The Wind Lord, seeking his breakfast answered and in a half an hour, Elrond saw the great winged shape coming from the North.

Soon, with a great swoosh, the majestic eagle landed on the roof and bowed his noble head slightly. "What can I do for you my friend?"

"Gwaihir, my elves are sore beset on the western edge of these mountains near where the East Road wends it way through the foothills. I have sent more soldiers, but if you and a few of your brethren could harry the marauding _yrch_ until my reinforcements arrive, I would be most grateful."

"_Yrch_! How I detest them! They harry my youngsters and have even stolen chicks into their mountain holes. I will be happy to help you Elrond, son of Earendil."

"My thanks Gwaihir!"

With a screech of anger, the mighty eagle pushed off from the roof making the timbers creak. Elrond stood in the brief maelstrom the eagles downbeat created and raised a hand in gratitude.

Relief went through the elf lord as he turned to re-enter the house. The Wind Lord and his companions would certainly help against the _yrch_.


	8. Chapter Eight

When Fanuiriel returned to Estel's room, he was still asleep.

Sighing, she sat at his side and picked up his hand.

He stirred at her touch. "Ada? I am so thirsty."

Fanuiriel said softly, "It is I Fanuiriel Estel. I shall get you some water."

She turned and poured a glass from a nearby carafe and helped the young man drink it down.

As his head settled against the pillow, Estel smiled slowly. "Fanuiriel. I am so glad to see you. The battle was-was awful."

"I am sure it was Estel. What happened to your face?" She touched it softly.

"An arrow. An orc arrow. I guess it was poisoned or something."

An arrow wound? That could be nasty.

Just then the door opened and Lord Elrond entered.

Fanuiriel smiled at the elven lord slightly nervously and clasped Estel's hand harder.

"Ada." Estel said tiredly. "I am sorry."

Elrond come up to the two, eyebrow cocked at the she-elf at his son's side.

Fanuiriel reluctantly stood and moved away as Elrond examined Estel for after affects of the poison.

Finished, the elf lord gently brushed back his sons tangled hair.

"You are on the mend Estel. The antidote is working. I think what may help just now is a bath. I shall send someone in to---"

"Oh that's not necessary, Ada" Estel said interrupting, "Fanuireil can do it."

Elrond looked at the she-elf clasping her hands before her.

"I do not think, my son, that would be appropriate as---"

Estel interrupted again. "It is all right Ada, we are married."

Elrond went completely still.

"Estel, I have just checked you for fever. Perhaps the orcs have added an ingredient I am not aware of that has affected your mind."

Fanuiriel answered bravely, "He-he is correct my lord. We are husband and wife."

"I do not find this amusing, either of you."

Estel frowned slightly. "No Ada, this is no jest. Fanuiriel and I were, ah, married five days ago."

Elrond's eyes went sharp and dark.

"Estel, if you will excuse us, I would like to talk to your..._wife_. Your bath can wait."

"Of course Ada." Yawning he added, "I am rather tired anyway." The young man blinked at the two elves and soon slept.

Elrond turned his formidable attention to the nervous Fanuiriel.

"You will come with me and explain this marriage."

Fanuiriel nodded and flinched as the elf lord grabbed her by the elbow and towed her quickly out of the bedroom.

Grim-faced, Elrond did not release his hold on her until he had gone into his study and closed the door firmly.

He quickly sat down behind his desk, his eyes pinning Fanuiriel to her place before him.

Folding his hands before his face, he let the silence draw out until Fanuiriel shifted anxiously.

"You had best explain to me exactly what is going on." He said coldly.

"We are married my lord, as Estel said." Fanuiriel went for a bold front. They were husband and wife after all.

"You and my son have joined body to body?"

"Yes my lord."

"And you know of course Estel is mortal."

"Yes, of course. But he is your son."

Elrond stood, his eyes blazing. "His being my son has nothing to do with it. What were you thinking Fanuiriel? I am aware of your attachment to my family, but this is beyond even my considerable imagination."

"Well my lord, I---"

"And here I thought your affection was fixed on Elladan."

"It would have been, my lord, if Elladan...had..." She stopped herself and went silent.

Elrond went around his desk to confront the she elf. "You would have married Elladan, save he did not return your attentions. So you ensnared my young..._edain_ son knowing not only is he mortal but....so very young!"

Elrond's eyes stabbed her like knives and Fanuiriel flinched. "How could you do this? You are what, 2237 years old and is Estel is....._15_. He is not even an adult in his own people's eyes!"

"His body responds as an adult." Fanuiriel replied boldly.

"His experience of the world is as a child, Fanuiriel! And you took advantage of that inexperience and used it for your own ends."

The elf lord's anger was palpable and Fanuiriel blanched and stepped back.

"But, we are married nevertheless."

"I can and will annul this marriage."

"You cannot!" She leaned towards him, frightened.

"I am Lord of Imladris and my word is law."

"Only the Valar can annul a marriage."

"The Valar do not need to be troubled with this foolishness Fanuiriel."

"You cannot!" She said again in desperation. He could not just stand there and annul their marriage! After all her careful plans!

"What do you think Manwe would say if he heard how you enticed a mortal..._boy_ into marriage?"

"He wanted to, he-he loves me."

Elrond grabbed her by the shoulders, his dark eyes filling her vision until she could see nothing else. She began to slump in his grasp.

"Can you tell me honestly you love him?" His voice filled her head. "Speak carefully here Fanuiriel. I shall know the truth."

The she-elf, about to reply closed her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"I-I am not sure."

"Yet you married Estel not even knowing your own heart."

"I am...I do not know my lord."

Her head dropped and the elf lord let her go. She staggered and put a hand on the edge of the desk to steady herself.

Silence reigned as Elrond stared down at the distraught she-elf.

Looking up suddenly she said, "But I could be carrying your first grandchild."

Elrond took her to the couch and said tersely, "Lay down."

Realizing this was a mistake, she lay down slowly.

Elrond placed a hand on her abdomen. She could feel warmth going deep into her flesh.

Lifting his hand, he walked back to his desk saying flatly.

"You are not with child."

"How-how do I know you are not just telling me this?"

The elf lord smiled thinly. "There are other healers here as you know Fanuiriel. We can ask them for their opinions....publicly so there will be no doubt in your's or anyone else's mind."

Fanuiriel got slowly off the couch and looked down at the floor. She shook her head, tears of frustration and fear dripping down her cheeks.

"You will tell Estel you are no longer married. That you made a mistake and your heart is not in this."

"But he is already injured."

"You will do so in a few days time. In the meantime I will arrange for you to leave Rivendell and go join Arwen in Lothlorien. You will stay with my daughter as a handmaiden until she returns home. And that will not be for some years."

Fanuiriel nodded dumbly.

All her plans to tie herself to the House of Elrond. All for naught!

She looked at the elf lord, his face implacable. "You will leave Estel alone until I tell you you may visit."

"Yes my lord," she whispered.

"You may go. And I do not wish to hear of this matter from any other elves. Do you understand?'

"Yes, my lord." Fanuiriel turned and silently left the study.

Elrond lowered his head into his hands. How could he have missed all this? Had Estel been so reluctant to talk to him that he had allowed himself to become deceitful?

Sighing Elrond looked out into his study.

No, in this instance, Estel only heeded his young body's yearnings and good sense and judgment had flown.

What a tangle.

Rising with another sigh, the elf lord returned to his injured son's room. Not leaving anything to chance, he would bathe Estel himself.

Fanuiriel took a deep breath and then looked into the confused eyes of Estel.

The required days had passed and Estel, his strength returning was sitting up in bed.

"But Ada..." He looked at his father, whose face was shuttered and blank. He turned to Fanuiriel bewildered.

"But, we, we were joined together body to body. I thought that meant we were married in the eyes of the elves."

"Yes, my son. But in this case, Fanuiriel was mistaken in her heart and you Estel are too young to marry, woman or she-elf."

Sighing, Estel looked at his now ex-wife. She was still the most beautiful she-elf he had ever seen.

"Now what?" The young human looked between the two elves.

"Fanuiriel will go to Lothlorien and be a handmaiden to Arwen."

The elf lord came up to Estel and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "And you, young man, will finish growing up."

Estel dropped his head and then nodded slowly.

Fanuiriel approached Estel as the elf lord moved away. She bent and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He looked up at that and smiled.

"Your father is right and you know in your heart he is. Be well."

Estel kissed her back quickly, remembering suddenly hotter and deeper kisses. Bushing at his thoughts, he said thickly, "Good-bye Fanuiriel." He looked up again. "May the Valar protect you."

"You as well." She turned with that and left to prepare for her journey. Estel was not to witness her actual departure, per his father's orders.

Elrond stared a moment at his son's bowed head.

"What are you thinking Estel?"

He looked up, his eyes moist. "I am sorry about all of this," he said thickly, "I really did love her father." His eyes dropped back to his lap. "I-I really liked being a ...stallion. It fell so, so wonderful..."

Elrond sat on the bed and put his arm around him. "The act of begetting is a wonderful thing, Estel, at the right time, in the right circumstances and with the right woman. But please come to me if your urges are more than you can manage, all right?"

"All right."

"You have a bigger destiny than being a married man at such a young age. You have not even finished your weaponry lessons. And Glorfindel has told me you showed exceptional courage in facing the orcs."

"He said that? "Exceptional courage?" I shall have to work even harder then!"

"Yes you will." Elrond hugged him and rose smiling.

"But first, you need to get your strength back. I shall send the midday meal."

"All right Ada."

Elrond put a hand to his son's head and then left.

Estel sighed, slipped down under the quilt and then yawned.

Maybe a nap before lunch.

But as he drifted off, he caught a lingering whiff of Fanuiriel's perfume.

And a tear coursed down his face.

__

............"Well, I am glad to see you Fanuiriel, for whatever reason. It is always nice to see a face from home!"

Arwen smiled at the she-elf as they sat in her flet, enjoying the breeze.

"Now who was this again that you met?"

"A human male named Estel...He is very handsome too, for such a young man. You should see him sometime."

"A human, eh? I have never met a human." Arwen leaned back thoughtfully staring up through the softly swaying leaves. "Hm. I would like to meet him sometime, perhaps when I return to Imladris..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
